Fiona's Accessories
There are many items that Fiona can wear in-game. All items can be made alchemically or found around around the castle. Fiona can only have one of each item, and if you are already holding an item where you would find it in-game, another item will take its place. There are three categories (chokers, earrings, and boots) and four items per category. One item in each category has unique properties (Obsidian Choker/Fairy Earrings/Feather Boots). The other three proceed in a an incremental fashion, slightly doing an acton, doing an action regularly, and greatly doing an action. On your first playthrough of the whole game, only the METH and MAGNUS plates can be used to obtain accessories. All the others can be created after a first play-through, as they require the plate machine to obtain. This machine appears next to the medallion machine in the alchemy room after completing the game once. Chokers Obsidian Choker Effect: Reduce the chance of Luminessants finding you by masking the scent of your Azoth. Location: When you encounter your first Golem, instead of using the plate with the word EMETH on it, create a plate with the word METH on it. The golem will crumble when this plate is inserted and will leave the Obsidian Choker in the rubble. Notes: This doesn't completely protect you from being found by the Luminessants, it will only reduce Fiona's scent. Jade Choker Effect: Slightly increases chance of enemy power attack missing, slightly increases stamina recovery and slightly decreases the speed at which stamina is lost. Location: In the Doll Room, near the front of the Castle, there is a red box against the wall with dolls around it. Insert a plate with the word MAGNUS and receive this item. Notes: The lowest of the gem chokers, but helpful early on. Ruby Choker Effect: Increases chance of enemy power attack missing, increases stamina recovery and decreases the speed at which stamina is lost. Location: Can be picked up from Debilitas' or Old Lorenzo's unconscious bodies. Notes: Better than the Jade Choker, but not as effective as the Diamond Choker. Diamond Choker Effect: Greatly increases chance of enemy power attack missing, greatly increases stamina recovery and greatly decreases the speed at which stamina is lost. Location: Insert a plate with the word ADAMAS in the plate machine. Notes: Best of the three gem chokers. Earrings Fairy Earrings Effect: After 2 seconds of standing still, Fiona will become invisible. Location: Insert a plate with the word MORGAN in the plate machine. Notes: Enemies can still find you if you stand in the middle of a room or in direct light. Debilitas often swings his arms wide while searching for Fiona, who will stand up and gasp, removing the effect of the earrings. Inquisitor Earrings Effect: Slightly increases speed at which panic is reduced. Location: In the Doll Room, near the front of the Castle, there is a red box against the wall with dolls around it. Insert a plate with the word MAGNUS and receive this item. Notes: The lowest of the higher power earrings, but helpful early on. Alchemist Earrings Effect: Increase speed at which panic is reduced. Location: Insert a plate with the word ALCHYMIA in the plate machine. Notes: Better than the Inquisitor Earrings, but not as effective as the Philosopher Earrings. Philosopher Earrings Effect: Greatly increases the speed at which panic is reduced. Location: Picked up from Daniella's unconscious body, or use the White Godstone on the machine in the Water Tower. Notes: Best of the higher power earrings. Boots and Shoes Feather Boots Effect: Make your footsteps silent. Location: Created in the alchemy room. Notes: The only way to get these boots is through alchemical production. Metal Boots Effect: Fiona's kick does double the damage, with a low chance of a power attack. Location: Secret Basement in the Castle, after beating Debilitas and receiving the Smudged Key. Notes: Better than regular boots, but not as effective as the Silver Boots. Silver Boots Effect: 5x damage and a high chance of power attack. Location: Picked up from Riccardo's unconscious body. Notes: Better than the Metal Boots, but not as effective as the Burst Shoes. Burst Shoes Effect: 6x damage with kicks, and will sometimes explode against an enemy. Location: Insert a plate with the word POWDER in the plate machine. Notes: The best of all the boots and available early in the game. Return to Pages.